Change Of Plans
by peanut0565
Summary: Season 1 starting at 9:00 PM, just read it, its like a what if story sorta...cuz i suck at summaries...trust me if you likes cruetly yous shall likes this....lol
1. 9:00PM 10:00PM

**Change Of Plans**

**Authors' Note:** of course i own nothing related to 24 whatsoever, i had just finished catching myself up on 24 completely...see i had started watching it like in the middle of season 4, i wanted to see the other seasons, so i rented and watched the dvds, going backwards from season 3, personal fav of the seasons so far is season 2...though i love season 1 for its rather sappy ness...and yea im full of what if question like things, and this is just a good place for me to start, with season 1...i will propably write alot of what if this happened how would that change the day sorta thing stories, and yes now starting with season 1 i shall start, be warned i am very cruel to my favorite characters(this series...my fav is Jack, hehehe) so yea just warning, and...enjoy my cruelity! lol...

**Summary:** Season 1 starting at 9:00 PM, just read it, its like a what if story sorta...cuz i suck at summaries...trust me if you likes cruetly yous shall likes this...lol

**Chapter 1: 9:00PM - 10:00PM**

_9:00 PM_

The masked men had just finished restraining Kimberly and take her into their truck. She cries through the

duct tape placed over her mouth.

Palmer enters the hotel's banquet room to a rousing ovation from his supporters. He gives the partygoers words of inspiration for their latest campaign victory.

From Drazen's red van, Jack called Nina at CTU. He ordered her to get Alexis Drazen on the line so Victor can confirm that he is alive. From his hospital bed, Alexis admitted failure to his father. Victor told his son that since they are both alive, he had not failed. Victor told the CTU people listening to the call that he will trade the life of Jack for that of Alexis. Mason finally spoke up, informing Victor that he was not authorized to make such a trade. Victor said that when he calls back,

Mason had better have an answer.

_9:07 PM_

Mason informed Nina that CTU Director Chapelle would not allow them to make a trade for Jack. Any dealing with Victor Drazen would acknowledge that he is still alive and be an embarrassment for the government. Nina did not want to believe

that Jack is expendable, and she wondered why they didn't try to grab Victor while he is still out in the open. Nina had to break the news to Teri that the government won't make a trade for Jack.

_9:14 PM_

Andre and Victor brough Jack to the basement of a Slavic restaurant to hide. Victor warmly greeted a man named Nikola and his daughter, Mila. Nikola had a meal and clothes waiting for Victor.

_9:16 PM_

Mason was trying to get his superiors to reconsider and save Jack when Teri interrupted him. She demanded to know what he was doing about the situation. After getting no answer from him, Teri then begged Nina for help. Nina claimed to be reaching out to someone who can possibly come to Jack's aid. Since what she was doing is not formal procedure, she could not talk about it. Nina asked Teri to trust her.

_9:18 PM_

Tony was alerted that Kimberly has been taken from the police squad car. He was about to tell Nina the news when Teri approached him. Tony remained silent until she left. He informed Nina, and questioned whether she will tell Teri.

_9:20 PM_

Senator Palmer called Mason and demanded him to reverse his orders on the trade for Jack. Mason was reluctant because this does not fall under the Senate's purview. He would be reprimanded for going against the CTU. Palmer assured him that when he would become President, he would enstate Mason to a high position of power. Mason questioned what would happen if Palmer did not get elected.

"That's not going to happen," Palmer answered.

_9:25 PM_

As Mila served to Victor, Jack watched closely. He then managed to knock down a guard and grab a

knife. Jack then held the knife to Mila's throat and ordered the other men to drop their weapons.

Everyone but Victor did so obediently. Victor then shot Mila in the head, killing her instantly. The guards apprehend

Jack.

_9:28 PM_

Andre was furious about things spiraling out of control, and he called Mason again. Mason agreed to the trade, and Andre instructed him to bring Alexis to an address on Grand Avenue. Alexis was to be placed inside a green SUV there. Tony located the address as a repair garage. Mason went to the hospital to claim Alexis for the trade.

_9:30 PM_

Nikola grieved over the body of his daughter, as Victor consoled him. Suddenly, Nikola turned his anger on Victor. Without eve flinching, Victor shoot Nikola. Kim was then dragged in and Jack called out to her. A guard threw a hood over Jack's face and carried him up the stairs. Kim was left in the basement with the dead bodies.

_9:37 PM_

Teri was relieved to learn that a trade will be made for Jack. When she asked to speak to Kim in the patrol car, Nina told her that she will look into it. Teri thanked Nina for being honest with her about everything that's been going on. After leaving Teri, Nina approached Tony. She admitted that she couldn't tell the truth to Teri, and wondered aloud whether she was too soft for the job. Tony reassures Nina that she was good at what she does.

_9:40 PM_

In the van, Jack begged for his daughter's life. He made an appeal to Andre that if they killed any more innocent people, it would be harder for them to leave the country alive. Both Victor and Andre told Jack to be quiet.

_9:45 PM_

The Drazen van had just left Jack alone, handcuffed to a post in a oil field. Andre had also warned him if the trade had not gone as planned the sniper from a few yards away would kill Jack.

"Damit..." Jack hissed pulling at his handcuffed wrist looking around, he was know alone to contemplate death. Instead of letting his mind wander, he tried to free himself, knowing it was no good, but it was better then just thinking of what was propably going to happen to him.

_9:54 PM_

Mason was on his way on delivering Alexis Drazen in an ambulance to where he was told was the meeting place. They rolled Alexis' stretcher to the waiting green SUV. The guard named Harris pulled out his phone and alerted Andre that Alexis was in worse condition then previously thought.

"Then we shall return Jack in worse condition then they thought..." Andre ended the phone call with that statement.

Back at the meeting area Mason demands Jacks' location. After Harris ended the phone call, he said simply that once they are sure that they are not being followed, they would provide Jacks' location. Mason also asked about Kim, but Harris only seemed to be concerned with Jack at the moment.

He allowed the green SUV to leave. Once it was clear he pulled out his radio and contacted Nina. Nina told him that she was tracking the green SUV.

_9:58 PM_

Andre called the sniper who was on Jack. "Injure him...but dont let him die...quickly..." He said with anger in his tone.

"Yes" The sniper answered simply then the phone call ended.

Jack had his back facing the sniper. The sniper readied himself aiming the gun straight into Jacks' right side, just to the upper left corner of his chest, near his shoulder. This would cause alot of pain, and a slow death if not treated immediatly. He fired his weapon.

Jack heard a gun shot and flinched, then it hit him.

The explosion of pain vibrating through the right side of his chest. Shock took over his body as his knees buckled he gasped in pain, as he went onto his knees, he placed his free hand on the ground to steady himself, as his handcuffed one yanked against the post keeping his hand above his head. He looked down at the ground as blood dripped from his wound. Breathing, which was once a subconscious act, had become one that he had to focus on with every ammount of energy he had left. It felt like he was drowning. He gasped for more breathe as his arm was weaking quickly.

With one not very graceful movement he pushed himself to leaning against the pole. He felt the sweat pouring down his face, and the blood freely pouring from his wound. He closed his eyes, the darkness of the overwhelming pain was threatening to push him into unconsciousness. Though he continued to breathe, thats all he cared about now. Just to breathe. Just to keep living.

_10:00 PM_


	2. 10:00PM 11:00PM

**Authors' Note: review answerin' time...**

**Jack-rocks: my field of expertise...suspense...muahahahha...glad u like it**

**Bobdabuilder0804: mmm...for me to know and you to find out...hehehe...**

**Mav32: o good im not alone with my cruelty towards fav characters...anyways...yep...i like jack...alot...for his breaking the rules...and badass attitude...the intensity...OO...its just great...**

**Chapter 2: 10:00PM - 11:00PM**

_10:00 PM_

Jack felt a liquid inside of his mouth. He coughed some the liquid out within his ragged breathes. He got a small taste of it, he knew it was blood. He coughed some more as blood came from his lungs up through his throat into his mouth, filling it more with each cough. He spat it out hoarsely making it drip down his lower lip and chin, dripping slowly down his neck.

This concluded the thought that the bullet had clipped one of his lungs, which was one of his thoughts. He knew the bullet went right through him, this blood he was coughing up though made it certain that he was bleeding internally.

The initial shock from the bullet hitting him, and the wave of pain that had so suddenly paralyzed him of movement had begun to wear off. Now it was just the immense pain centered around his chest, just left of his right shoulder. He still focused soulily on breathing. His vision was becoming rather blurry, and his eyelids felt as if there were weights on them trying to push them down, though he kept them open the best he could. He started to get the sensation of coldness. He knew he was dieing.

_10:07 PM_

Mason had not left his spot from the meeting place, his ride, the ambulence was still there. They were saying that they think Mason should go back to CTU, but he refused. He kept telling the drivers' that the Drazens' would call any second with Jacks' location, as agreed.

Finally his phone rang, he fumbled it within his fingers before he could open it up and bring it to his ear.

"This is Mason" He answered trying to sound confident, to mask his worry that the Drazens' had gone back on their agreement.

"Jack Bauer is at an oil field on 102nd street" It was Andre.

"What about Jacks' Daughter?" Mason asked quickly.

"You better hurry" Andre replied, avoiding Masons' question. He then hung up.

Mason let out a small hiss in frustration, He then turned around and jumped into the ambulence, his ride, and told them to go to the address he was given by Andre. He was slightly worried by the way Andre had ended the call with 'you better hurry', why end it like that? what had they done to jack? or was it something to do with Kim? This whole situation was very puzzling to him.

_10:15 PM_

Mason had arrived at the given location where Jack was supposably. He stepped out glancing around, it was lighted by street lights only, fences around the whole area. Then He spotted a pole. There was a figure limply leaning against it. Mason cautiously approached the poorly lighted being.

It was Jack, he had soon realized. "Jack!" He called out and at once He rushed over to Jack. Who was sitting on the ground, legs stretched out infront of him. His left arm limp hanging above his head, handcuffed to the top of the pole. His head leaning back on the pole. His eyes seemed to be glazed over, like he was very tired and about to just dooze off. Mason took note of the small ammount of blood on his forehead, also blood running down from his mouth. Jack did not respond. He heard Jacks' struggle to breathe from a few feet away even.

"Jack!" Mason called again, slightly short of breathe as he knelt down to Jacks' level. Quickly and clumsily he reached into his pocket pulling out a set of handcuff keys. He shakingly uncuffed Jacks' hand. Jacks' arm just fell literally, as if he had no control or energy left in it, to the ground. Jack slowly turned his head, his zoned-out stare turned onto Mason.

"thought...the...trade...did..nt...happen..." He stuttered through his hoarse breathing. Mason then finally caught sight of the small hole in Jacks' shirt.

"It did Jack..." Mason replied then placed his hand over the whole. He felt a warm sticky liquid. He pulled his hand away to get a look at the liquid, it was red. It was blood, as he had feared. He looked at Jack, who was drifting into unconsciousness more and more as the time passed.

"Stay with me Jack" He said, he grabbed Jack by the shoulders and as gently as he could he moved Jack into a lying down position.

"Get A Stretcher!" He yelled jerking his head to the drivers of the ambulence. He turned his attention back to Jack, he literally ripped Jacks' shirt off the front of his chest, so he could get a better look at the wound.

"they...have...kim...we...have...to...get...her..." Jack mumbled. His eyes were dangerously close to closing, he was blinking slowly, with each time his eyes opened slower, and lower then before.

"Dont worry jack, we will, Just Stay awake" Mason said, though he had no idea on how they were going to do that.

_10:24 PM_

"This is Tony" Tony answered his phone, while also trying to figure out where Kim was.

"This is Andre Drazen..." Andre replied calmly. "I wanted to make things clear..." He continued.

"Things clear about what? The trade was a success was it not?" Tony asked confusingly.

"Yes the trade went well, but I am speaking about our escape..." Andre said.

"You have everything you want, we arent following you..." Tony stated, rather confused at what he was getting at.

"We have Jacks' daughter, as you propably already know" Andre continued.

"Yes, what do you want with her?" Tony interrupted.

"Well lets just say, she is our ticket out of here, if any of your people come after us, we will kill her, and as soon as we are safely at our desired location, we will set her free" Andre ended the phone call on that.

_10:30 PM_

Jack was pushed into the nearest hostipal emergency room on a stretcher. He had a breathing mask over his face, and he had was unconscious by now, from the blood lost. Mason helped the doctors wheel him into the trauma room then was forced out by the doctors so they could do their work. They had started immediatly with putting an IV in Jack and putting all this chemical stuff in, and to get him stablized.

As soon as Mason was satisfied, for the most part, that Jack was in good hands, he entered the waiting room. He pulled his phone out and dialed CTU, specifically Ninas' workstation.

"This is Nina?" Nina answered.

"Its Mason, im at the hostipal..." Mason stated.

"At the hostipal? what happened!" Nina asked, worry evident in her tone.

"I found Jack, the Drazens' did their part of the deal, but failed to mention that they had shot Jack, either before or during the trade..." Mason sighed heavily. He heard Nina hiss in anger on the otherside before she had answered.

"How badly is he hurt?" Nina finally said slowly.

"Pretty bad..." Mason lowered his head staring at the floor. This shouldnt of happened, they should have had more control over the situation.

"Will he live?" Nina asked, preparing for the worst answer.

"I dont know yet, when i found him, he had lost alot of blood already..." Mason replied sorrowfully.

"What should i tell Teri?" Nina asked, knowing Teri would come to her and ask if she could talk with Jack.

"...The truth..." He sighed softly. "Bring her here, Come with her, when you and her get here I will go back to CTU...alright?" He asked.

"Ok..." Nina spoke softly, she was on the verge of crying.

_10:37 PM_

Nina finally found Teri, she was back in the conference room. Teri was facing the wall, back to Nina.

"Teri?" Nina asked, knocking on the door. Teri turned around smiling, she had been waiting to be able to talk to Jack. She wanted so badly to talk to him, make sure he was okay. Her expression turned from a happy one to a slightly sadden and confused one, once she saw Ninas' saddened face.

"Nina...whats wrong?" She asked standing up from the chair and walking towards her.

"We found Jack..." Nina started.

"O! Good! Let me speak with him!" Teri smiled weakly. Ninas' expression only gotten more saddened by this.

"Is he alright?" Teri asked after a minute of silence, and her reading Ninas' expression.

"I dont know yet..He is at the hostipal now..." Nina sighed heavily looking at the floor, not being able to bear Teris' reaction. Why had it have to be her that broke the bad news to Teri? Of course, she thought, she had to be the only one Teri trusted, since she knew nearly nothing about Jacks' work at CTU, she didnt know who to trust, aside from Nina, who she learned to trust.

"Take me to him" Teri said. Nina looked up seeing she had started to cry softly.

_10:45 PM_

Mason had been sitting in the waiting room, rather impatiently for several minutes now. He had hated hostipals, especially the waiting rooms, just waiting there, on the edge of sanity, wondering if your friend, or lover, or whatever person was alright. Hoping that they were alright. He found that he did like Jack alot within the last several minutes of contemplating. He knew it would be a big lost to CTU if he had died, a loss of a collegue, and a friend. He hoped Jack would some how pull through this. He knew Jack was too stubborn to not fight. Yes, it was a well known fact that Jack was stubborn. So stubborned that He would break the rules, on various occasions to do what he felt was necessary. Of course he was right all the time, and he managed to keep his job. Which amazed Mason. Mason wished he was more like Jack, quite often.

_10:58 PM_

Nina and Teri had just arrived at the hostipal that Mason told them to go too. They meet Mason in the waiting room. Mason told them that the doctors had yet to come out of the room he had left Jack in, nor has he had word of Jacks' status.

As Mason was about to leave, He watched as a herd of doctors moved out of the trauma room, pushing Jack on the gurney and a bunch of machines on wheels into another room. He looked to Teri and Nina who were watching this in shock. One of the doctors had approached them.

"Mrs. Bauer?" The doctor

_11:00 PM_


	3. 11:00PM 12:00PM

**Authors' Note: O this fanfic is going to a very cruel side of me...lol**

**bobdabuilder0804: yea...arent we all lol**

**Jack-rocks: thanks mate, i go for suspense...and yea i had to make mason seem somewhat nice in it, since everyone pulls him off as a jerk...**

**Mav32: o good lol...thanks**

**Chapter 3: 11:00 PM - 12:00 PM**

_11:00 PM_

"Mrs. Bauer?" The doctor approached the 3 people.

"Yes...Hows my husband?" Teri stepped forward to speak with them.

"We were able to stablize him, but he needs surgery to stop the internal bleeding, and to inflate his lung again, the surgery should take 2 hours at most" The doctor explained. Teri just listened intentively, not saying a word. Just taking it all in. Nina and George stood behind her and just listened as well. After the doctor was finished, Teri remained silent, Nina moved up to the doctor.

"Thank you" She said, then he left. She knew Teri would propably have said it as well, if she wasnt in a shocked state of the whole thing. Nina turned around to Teri and lead her to the chairs they were at before. George said a quick good bye to them both and headed back to CTU.

_11:10 PM_

"This is Almeida." Tony answered his work station phone.

"Hey Tony, Its George" George Mason said. He was calling Tony so he could get updates on the situation with everything.

"Hey, Hows Jack?" Tony asked.

"Hes in surgery now, he should be fine" George answered. He heard Tony sigh in relief on the other end.

"Have you got any leads on the where abouts of Jacks' Daughter?" George got to the point.

"Yes, Andre Drazen called CTU about 40 minutes ago, he will let Kim go once they get to their desired location, without any troubles from us trying to find them..." Tony explained.

"So how will we know if they even release Kim?" George asked.

"I dont know..." Tony answered, slightly lost with the situation infront of him. He had been debating weather or not to go after the call, that he had been lucky enough to record, and trap the signal.

"Did you track the call?" George asked.

"No, i didnt know what to do, but i did record the call and trap the signal so we could still trace it" Tony said.

"Trace it, Tony" George ordered simply.

"Yes" Tony started the trace on it.

"Im about 10 minutes out from CTU now" George ended the call.

_11:26 PM_

"Have they found kim yet?" Teri asked in a slight sniff, wiping tears that were falling rather freely from her eyes.

"I dont know yet" Nina stated the truth. She really didnt, for once, she wouldnt have to lie to Teri. Like she had been earlier today. She sighed heavily as her cell phone rang.

"I will be right back" She said standing up from her chair and walking away, far enough so Teri couldnt ease drop on her conversation then she answered the phone.

"Myers." She answered.

"Nina, did they find jack?" Andre asked.

"Yes, hes at the hostipal now, seems like he survived his encounter with you" She said.

"Make sure he doesnt leave the hostipal...ever..." Andre implied order of Nina having to kill Jack. Nina felt her heart skip a beat at that question. Why her. Why did it have to be her. She didnt know if she could do that. Not that, it would be the ultimate betrayal.

"Does it have to be me?" Nina asked, she didnt want to put her former-lover to his death. She still cared in friends-sense about Jack. She just couldnt kill him.

"Yes, or you will be the one that dies..." Andre said coldly. Nina felt a chill go down her spine. Just great, talk about the toughest of all choices, your life, or your best friends'.

"Can you do it?" Andre asked.

"Yes..." Nina mumbled, this was going to be hard. Emotionally above all other things, but she choose her life over Jacks'. She hung up the phone, staring at the floor for a minute. Contemplating her situation, how had it escaladed to such a huge thing so quickly. First it was just a harmless job, it wasnt suppose to go this far. But it had, and at such a fast rate she could barely keep up with it. If only she could go back to the beginning and just not accept this job, she wouldnt be in this situation.

_11:40 PM_

George Mason made is way to CTU, heading up to the bullpen. He went straight to Tony's desk.

"Have you got a location yet?" George asked Tony, who was intentively working on it.

"Just a few more moments George" Tony said without looking at him.

"What do you plan on doing with this information George?" Tony just had to ask that question, he was very curious about it.

"We are going to get Kim back" George said confidently, scanning at the computer screen.

"But if they figure out we are after them, they will kill her" Tony stated only the obvious.

"They wont know its CTU..." George said. He had a strange plan, that was rather risky, but if it worked, it worked. He figured it was the only option, thinking they would just kill her anyways.

_11:55 PM_

Nina finally returned to Teris' side. It took her awhile to regain her composer, and enter the same room of the wife of the man who she was about to kill. Over the day she had gained Teris' trust, and now she was just going to throw it all away, by ripping their intier family apart. That hurt almost even worse then the fact that she had to kill Jack.

Jack. The man she once loved initimately, though she knew her fantasies would never come true, because he was a married man. But still he was still a good friend. One of her best friends matter of fact, and just the idea was haunting. She didnt know if she could actually do it. She knew this was the ultimate betrayal, but the sad fact was that she valued her life more then she valued his. She feared the Drazens, she finally admitted to herself. Fear was what was driving her to do this, to kill Jack. Fear of Death, Fear of Torture, Fear of Fear itself. That was all it was Fear, and she hated it. She wished she was more like Jack, who would do anything for his country and his family, even if it ment his own life. But the sad truth was she wasnt like that, and now it was causing her more suffering then she could ever imagine, and only more after she completed her terrible task that awaits her.

_12:00 PM_


	4. 12:00PM 1:00PM

**Authors' Note: '**

**Daria: **thanks, what do you mean rare though? theres actually quite alot of s1 fanfics i think...lol

**Jack-Rocks: **well you read it man, she choice her life over his, lol selfish lil one right? lol at least i made her feel sorry about it, yea i picture as if she was like emotional basically through the s1 season, at least until she killed Teri, then she turned into a souless killer...lol thats my opinion thanks

**Chapter 4: 12:00 PM - 1:00 PM**

_12:00 PM_

"I got a location" Tony smiled moving his head to see George Mason.

"Good, now I need a fields' team, for back up" George said aloud grabbing the phone and then requesting for the fields' team to get ready and head towards the given location which Tony had found.

"Im going to get her back" George said standing up. Tony looked at him, he thought George had finally lost it. How the hell was he going to pull that off? They are going to know its CTU and kill kim right on the spot, that is if they find them.

"Let me come with" He said. He saw the look in Georges' eyes, he was determined to do this. He was going to need some help, Tony knew that for certain.

"No one of us should stay here incase the Drazens' call again" George said adjusting his coat.

"Fine..." Tony sighed, George was right though.

"Good Luck" Tony stated, the only other thing he thought of saying. He prayed Georges' plan worked, though the possibilities of it working was highly unlikely. And with that George was gone.

_12:16 PM_

Teri and Nina had been sitting in an uncomfortable silence for the last 20 some odd minutes. Nina had just been thinking to her self, trying to find a way out of the predicament she had found herself in, but was failing miserably. It was just the task, she knew she should prepare herself on what she was about to do, but her emotions were overwhelming her, everything was. Thankfully she was a rather good actor, and her appearance didnt reveal any of this inner emotional turmoil.

"How did this happen?" Teri asked randomly, in her dazed and concerned state. She needed to know what happened to her husband, why was he shot. Why was he the one suffering. Who wanted him to suffer. Who is cruel enough to do something like this to them. Why them? Why this family? All questions she didnt have answers too.

"The Drazens' they had Jack hostage, and they wanted to trade him for Alexis Drazen, as you already know, and somewhere during the trade, or before, we arent sure, he was shot...they apparently had left him for dead, propably thinking he would be dead before we got to him...thankfully thats not the story..." Nina explained to her.

"He will be okay" Nina offered false hope. For the fact he will not be okay, she was going to kill him. She felt as if she were being cruel, offering false hope, even if he did survive the surgery, he wouldnt survive Nina. She was sure of that. She couldnt falter in her task, or they will all die. Jack was going to be dead by the end of the day anyways, she kept trying to convince herself. Hell Drazens' targets were the future president and Jack. The Drazens' were very powerful indeed, they would pursue their targets at all costs, Nina knew this, this was propably why she joined them. It was either join them, or die. No inbetween, and now she was suffering for it, Jacks' family would suffer for it, they didnt deserve to suffer. Such innocent lives, being destoried here. Nina didnt even fully know why the Drazens' hated Jack and senator Palmer so much. Yes she had heard some stuff here and there, leaks, but nothing more. All she really knew it had involved a mission Jack was on 2 years ago, code named "Nightfall". She had pondered over the course of the day what had happened on that mission. Something bad happened though, something terrible, enough to want revenge at any length.

_12:27 PM_

George and the field team were at the location where Tony had lead them too. It was a pier. Several shipping buildings were there. Alot of area to search. They searched the area, very covert like.

George moved into one of the buildings slowly, seeing nothing he advanced more. Suddenly from behind someone had touched his shoulder. He spun around, nearly firing at the shadow.

"Who are you!" The shadow spoke, it was a female voice. A fimilar one, a frightened one.

"George Mason" He answered lowering his gun.

"Your from CTU!" The being came out from the shadows. It was kim. Her hair was drenched, she was drenched completely. She was shivering slightly.

"Kim!" Mason smiled.

"We have to get out of here, they are looking for me!" Kim said quickly.

"Yes alright..." Mason smiled, he then radioed everyone else and reported that they had found Kim.

_12:50 PM_

Teri had been silent after Nina explained what really happened to her husband.

"Thank you for telling me.." Teri whispered quietly after a while had pasted. Nina smiled weakly. On the inside she was tearing herself up.

"Mrs. Bauer?" Neither of them had noticed a doctor approach them. Teri looked at him and instantly was on her feet. Nina followed, getting on her feet as well.

"Can I see him now?" Teri asked.

"Yes, we moved him to a recovery room right now, he should be fine" The doctor said smiling. Nina sighed heavily.

"Why dont you go freshen up first, Teri, I dont think you would want Jack to see you like this" Nina offered, Teri had looked like she could use some freshing up anyways. And this was the perfect cover up for the terrible crime she was about to commit.

"But.." Teri started to refuse.

"He still will be here" Nina continued. Lying of course, he would be dead by the time she had reached him, and she would be gone for good.

"Alright..." Teri mumbled then headed off down the hall to the bathroom.

"Can you take me to see him?" Nina turned around to the doctor after Teri was gone. The doctor smiled and head her to Jacks' room.

_12:56 PM_

Nina took a deep breathe before entering Jacks' room. The doctor had left her alone after he pointed out his room. She slowly opened the door, peering in. Her eyes fell apon the sleeping form of Jack. A breathing mask was over his mouth and nose, and random beeping could be heard from the machines around him, with the vitals. His chest laid bare, aside from the thick coat of bandages that laid over his wound. He looked so peaceful. Nina slowly moved over to him. She turned the noise off the machines that were keeping track of his vitals. The room was deadly silent, aside from Jacks' breathing sound. Nina was crying by now, she couldnt believe waht she was going to do.

"Im sorry Jack..." She whispered quietly, placing her hand over the breathing masks' holes, and cutting off the cord that gave him oxygen. He had no air of which to breathe from now, she was suffocating him to death. After a few seconds Jacks' eyes opened widely, at the sudden pressure of not being able to breathe. He stared straight at Nina whos' hand was covering his breathing mask. She was crying.

"Im sorry Jack" She repeated again and again. Jack gasped for the air that wasnt there, he slowly moved his hands to grasp hers. They were too weak for them to remove Nina's grip. He was going to die at the hands of one of his best friends. No, Nina wouldnt do this, he thought, but she was. She betrayed him, and now was killing him. She was the mole. He had trusted her all day, just to be backstabbed like this. His battle with staying concious, he was starting to lose it, he continued to gap for air that wasnt there, and unconciousness threatened to put him in the darkness and keep him there. If he lost conciousness, he was dead, he knew this, but he couldnt last very long without air. He continued to stare into Nina's emotional eyes. Wondering what had happened to her, what had happened to her to do this to him. To his family. Why.

"Nina! No!" Teri screamed from the door. She entered the room to be greeted by a haunting sight. Nina, the one she had learned to trust over the day, was now suffocating her husband to death. This was almost to much for her to handle.

_1:00 PM_


	5. 1:00PM 2:00PM

**Authors' Note: you guys will totally be shocked by this chapter, I BET ON IT! lol very twisting this one is...hopefully not what you expected...lol**

**Mav32: thanks, yea found my lo pull...slightly...but i have a big twist in this chapter that will hopefully send everyone on a omg she didnt just do that did she? kind of thing...read and youll see what i mean..**

**Jack-rocks: yea i was going to be cruel to you people and not have Teri enter in that chapter but in this one but i decided to give you guys a lil break...just a lil one...**

**Chapter 5: 1:00 PM - 2:00 PM**

_1:00 PM_

"Nina! No!" Jack heard his wife, screaming in terror from the otherside of the room. He still kept his eyes locked on Nina, trying to figure out why, why she was doing this, but was getting nothing but remorse from her tear filled eyes. His own eyes were tearing up, he was scared. He failed, his wife, his daughter, everything, and now he was going to die.

He gaped for breathe one last time, mouthing the word 'why' staring at Nina with pleading eyes. Then he lost the battle, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, his eyelids closing. His weak grip on Nina's hands loosened, slowly falling down. He went very still.

"No!" It was Teri again, that was the last thing he heard before going into the deep abyss of darkness.

Teri watched this whole scene in complete horror and shock as Jack finally lost the battle with conciousness, due to the lack of oxygen. Her feelings overwhelmed her, Jack was dead. Nina killed Jack. Nina. Why. She rushed over to the two of them, grabbing Nina by the shoulders and forcefully pushing her up against the wall.

"Why! Why did you do this! Why!" Teri cried starting to slap Nina across the face. Nina was just stunned, she watched herself kill Jack, and was then just yanked away from reality. The reality of what she had done, she hadnt even realized Teri was shouting at her, and slapping her. She was in complete shock.

Both of them hadnt realized the swarm of doctors and secruity guards that had entered the room, they came from all the yelling and shouting that they had heard from down the hallway. The doctors started quickly to try and revive Jack, as the secruity guards tried to peel Teri off of Nina, so they could arrest her.

Finally they were able to get Teri out of the room. They placed handcuffs on Nina and proceded to escort her to the nearest police station.

Teri stared at the door of the room which Jack was in, for a few moments. This was far too overwhelming, she needed to get out of there. It was like as if she couldnt breathe herself. The thoughts and emotions overwhelmed her so much to the fact that she was hypervilentaling She needed to think, clear her mind. Sort things out. She sprinted as fast as she could out of that hostipal.

_1:20 PM_

George, Kim and the rest of the fields op team made it back to CTU. Tony greeted both Kim and George.

"I want to go see my parents!" Kim asked, slightly ordered, she didnt really care at the moment if she sounded rude. She just wanted to be with them. She figured if she was, everything would be okay.

"Ill take you too them" Tony offered. "They are at the hostipal now" He continued, sightly in a sigh. Kim was gone before they got the news about Jack and all that happened.

"Why are they at the hostipal?" Kim asked in a concerned tone.

"Your dad...he was shot, but hes alright now" Tony explained, leading Kim to his car.

"I want to see him..." Kim thought aloud.

"Dont worry, nothing else will happen" Tony reassured her as they headed towards the hostipal were Jack, Teri, and Nina were at.

_1:35 PM_

"This is Mason" George answered his phone from his workstation.

"You are the director of CTU right?" The man on the other line asked.

"that is correct" George answered, wondering who it was.

"This is LAPD, one of your agents, Nina Myers, had just tried to kill another one of your agents, Jack Bauer at a hostipal, we have her under arrest" The man explained. George sat down, for the fact he was standing, absorbing this information. Nina Myers, no, that couldnt be, she loved Jack. She would never try and kill him. There must be some kind of mistake.

"Are you sure?" George asked, shock clearly in his voice.

"Yes we have servallence tapes to prove it" The man said. George was at utter shock, he knew there was a mole in CTU, but Nina? He trusted Nina, and so did everyone else. She was the last person he had suspected to be the mole. He rubbed his forehead with his hand.

_1:45 PM_

Teri had taken the car that Nina drove them to the hostipal in. It was a CTU car, so she knew there was a gun in the glove compartment. She had driven the car to the beach. She hadnt really thought about the location, she just took off, to get some air. Calm down, though it was no good.

How was she going to live without Jack. They had just started to become a family again. Nina took that away from her. Nina ripped her family apart. She wouldnt be able to support herself and kim, by herself. She needed Jack, more then she had realized before. She loved him so much, living without him just wasnt an option.

She parked the car infront of the beach. She wiped the tears from her eyes. She glanced over at the glove compartment, shakely reaching over to it and opening it. She then pulled out the gun with her trembling hand and looked at it. It was fully loaded and ready to fire.

"I cant live without you, Jack.." She said putting the gun into her mouth. She silently said a small pray, then pulled the trigger.

_1:55 PM_

"Heres the epinephrine" A nurse said handing a sryinge to the doctors that were desperatly trying to revive Jack. The doctor took the syringe and quickly administered it to Jack. They continued compressions.

"Charging to 200! Clear!" The doctor with the paddles in his hands said, then everyone backed off, the doctor shocked Jack. The machine that was keeping track of the heart, beeped some, 3 heartbeats, but then went into a long beep again, meaning flatlining.

"Charging to 300!" The doctor repeated. "Clear!" The same action was repeated, but this time they had success. The beeping on the machine keeping track of the heartbeats, started to beep, constantly.

"We got him back everyone!" The one doctor said cheerfully, as the other doctors then finished stablizing him. He was going to live.

_2:00 PM_


	6. 2:00PM 3:00PM

**Authors' Note: alright finally i got down to just looking at the bloody email alerts...since i couldnt see it on the dam site...grr...**

**Bobdabuder0804: o come on think about it, thats friggin overwhelming, and plus come on he stopped breathing, she had to go get some air, she thought he was dead!**

**Jack-rocks: yea...talk about going into friggin emotional trauma territory for me, instead of the usual pyshical pain...lol**

**mav32: nothin more is going to happen to Jack, physically at least...hes gonna have one hell of an episode though once he realizes Teri commited suicide...though then again i could have him try and kill himself too...oo the possibilities...though i doo feel like i put Jack threw enough physical pain for one story...lol, yea both of them will need some therapy after that...and if you do as well, GOOD man i was going for that...hehehe**

**Chapter 6: 2:00 PM - 3:00 PM**

_2:00 PM_

Tony and Kim had just arrived at the hostipal and were now just arriving at the information area.

"Can i help you?" The woman asked.

"Yes, We are looking for a patient by the name of Jack Bauer" Tony spoke.

"Are you family?" The woman asked.

"Yes, This is his daughter, and I work with him" Tony answered.

"Alright he is in the room down the hall, 5th on the left" The woman pointed.

"Thank you" Tony answered the lead Kim down the hall. There was a slight mass chaos going on in the room the woman said Jack was in. Tony peered in to see a mass of doctors just finishing up working on Jack. He was slightly confused by this then he opened the door and walked in, closely followed by Kim.

"Who are you?" One of the doctors noticed the two in the room now.

"I am Tony Almeida, i work with him, and this is Kim Bauer, His daughter, what happened?" Tony asked.

"Umm...that one co-worker that was with him, she had tried to kill him, we heard all this yelling from down the hall, it looked like his wife was trying to stop her, and all this happened, the one woman almost succeeded in killing him but we were able to revive him, luckily" The doctor explained. Tony just listened intentively. Not really understanding what was going on. Kim had already started crying she moved over to a empty side by her father and sat down, caressing his hand gently.

_2:15 PM_

"This is Mason" George answered his phone.

"Hey George, Its Tony, would you mind telling me whats going on! The doctor just tried to tell me that Nina tried to kill Jack? Is that true!" Tony asked, he was standing outside the Jack's hostipal room, not wanting to have Kim hear him.

"Yes...I had just gotten a call from LAPD saying they just gotten a full confession from her" George rubbed his face. What a hell of a long day.

"Hows Kim and Teri handling this?" George asked.

"Kim is literally attached to Jacks' side, i dont think anyone will be able to pull her away, and i havent seen Teri yet" Tony answered.

"I think you should go find her, make sure shes alright" George said then ended the call.

_2:25 PM_

Tony went back into the hostipal room. Kim was still gently holding Jacks' hand. Tony sighed heavily, he hated to have seen Jack like that. And Nina tried to kill him, that was just plain hard to believe. 'I mean its Nina for christ sakes, she was friends with Jack!' he kept running through his head. Plus the fact that Nina was his girlfriend. She betrayed all of them. Everyone at CTU, how long had see been working as a mole. How could she have done this? This was all mind bottling to him.

"Im going to find your mom" Tony announced to Kim, then left the room. He went back to the doctor that had explained everything to him.

"Have you seen Mrs. Bauer around lately?" He asked.

"No, ask the secruity guards, they should propably know" The doctor replied. Tony sighed quickly finding one of the secruity guards. Asking him the same question.

"Yes, I saw her take that black SUV she came in and drive off, propably just needed some air" The secruity guard answered. Tony grabbed his cell phone and dialed Mason again.

_2:35 PM_

"Hey can you track the SUV Nina brought Teri to the hostipal in?" Tony asked Mason.

"Yea, the GPS system also doubled as a tracking system in here, it says shes at a beach not far from there" George answered.

"Alright, im going to go get her, and bring her back alright?" Tony said leaving the hostipal and hoping in his car that he brought Kim in. He went straight to the directions George gave him.

_2:50 PM_

Tony arrived at the parking lot on the beach, the exact location where the car was that Teri was supposably in. He spotted the car and slowly got out of his and approached the drivers' side.

"Teri? Teri? Are You in there?" He called out edging closer to the vehicle. He got to the driver's window, seeing Teri's face in the steering wheel, not moving.

He got closer and saw a bullet hole threw the back of her head, bleeding profusely down her neck.

"O My God Teri!" He shouted reaching for her neck, checking for a pulse, though somewhere deep down he knew she was dead. Not finding a pulse only confirmed that.

"O My God! O My God! Shit!" Tony shouted, she had committed suicide. His mind went reeling, he found her dead. He quickly grabbed his cell phone cumsily and dialed 911, then CTU.

_2:55 PM_

"This is Mason" George answered his phone.

"Its Tony...o my god...I found teri...I found her dead!" Tony stuttered, still totally shocked at the fact that Teri had killed herself. His normal cool calm composure was definitly gone by this horrid sight.

"What? What do you mean?" George had registered the words Tony was saying completely.

"Teri commited Suicide!" Tony nearly shouted into the phone, George had to hold the phone back a bit just because it was right in his ear.

_3:00 PM_


End file.
